Egnaro
Egnaro is a Zarosian Mahjarrat roleplayed by Stubeats on World 42. Egnaro has no definitive home, and wanders Gielenor in search for the most powerful magical abilities and knowledge. Egnaro shares no information on kin, aside from his older brother, Pyris. Appearance Egnaro has a purplish hue to his exoskeleton. He wears robes dedicated to his lord Zaros. In a human form, he will retain golden eyes. He takes the form of 3 different people, the "Neitiznotian", the "Monk", and the "Huntsman." The Neitiznotian is just a Fremennik warrior with long blonde hair and a large axe. The Monk is a dark haired man in a purple hooded robe with a Zarosian symbol on the center. The Hunstman dons fur from the White Wolf mountain and wields two throwing hatchets. He is nimble and brave, and often foolhearty. First Age Not much is known about Egnaro during this age. Egnaro rarely spoke during these times. Second Age During these times, Egnaro was trained by his brother Pyris in a small cave. Egnaro didn't make friends or make promises, he simply trained. Time in The East Egnaro travelled to the East after the God Wars were finished and Zarosians were being hunted. He didn't return until the Fifth Age. Magical Abilities Egnaro is an avid user of Ancient Magicks, and can cast Ice spells in succession quite quickly. He knows Lunar Magicks, but he can only cast limited spells from the Standard Spellbook. (He cannot teleport using Standard Teleports) Powers Being a mahjarrat, he is gifted with certain powers that other races aren't so lucky to have. *Hard Skin/Bones: His dusty red skin is much denser than the average humans'. It is extremely similar (in toughness) to Hard leather (though can change if new lore is released). his bones are also extremely dense, the main line of defence between a blade and his vital organs (besides potential armour). *Mind Reading: If he renders someone unconscious, or binds them immobile, he can charge magic, and take their memories. If he does this in a very rushed manner, or the person fights back (mentally) to a certain degree (where he still is successful), he could either kill the person, or turn them into a living vegetable (up to whether or not the person wants their character to die). The victim can be resurrected, or magically tampered with (via Lunar or Ancient magic). Both resulting in the victim's mind being restored, but scarred for life. *Telepathy: He can communicate with anyone on Gielinor that he has met, assuming they're conscious. *Strength/Speed: he's faster, stronger, and a bit more agile than most trained humans. *Immortality: As long as he attends the Ritual of the mahjarrat every once in a while, he'll never die of natural causes or by old age. Being alive for nearly twelve thousand years has made him cunning, and clever compared to most races. Also, he's very good at reading facial expressions, and could easily tell when the average humanoid is lying. this, combined with his Physical features make him a tough opponent, but not an impossible one. *Shape-Shifting: As a mahjarrat, Egnaro can shapeshift into anything he can imagine. Of course, this power is only limited by his creativity, and the size of what he wants to be. He's known to be very creative with this power, being able to get out of most situations with this gift. *Invisibility: By entering the Shadow Realm, he becomes invisible to anyone outside of it. Even though he is invisible, he's very tangible. Magical Abilities Egnaro almost exclusively uses Ancient Spells, but he occasionally uses Lunar Spells for accessing minds easier. He can only use limited spells on the Standard Spellbook. Aeromancy: This is Egnaro's only modern magical strong suit. He uses it for climbing and moving more quickly. He will use it to increase the speed of projectiles. Geomancy: He can create small spikes or walls. It is more for hiding and protection Umbramagia: Egnaro is strong in his use of Shadow Magicks. He uses it for illusions and transportation between realms. Sanguinemagia: This is Egnaro's 2nd strongest Magical ability. He can boil your blood inside of you and clog your arteries with dead blood cells, disallowing the use of limbs or stopping the heart. He can combine it with Ice magicks to freeze your blood. Glaciesmagia: This is Egnaro's strongest form of magic. He collects moisture from the air and freezes it. He can freeze things inside of a block of ice or he can create small ice darts to launch towards his foes. Fumabuntmagia: This goes hand-in-hand with Umbramagia. Weapons Egnaro rarely uses weapons. He utilizes his strong exoskeleton and his increased speed in unarmed combat. After training for thousands of years, he has mastered a large portion of all hand-to-hand fighting styles. He has no specific weapons, as he tends to lose them. Armours tba Trivia *Egnaro is 'Orange' backwards. Deal with it. I will add more pictures as I make them. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior